Fates Beginning
by Joyeu
Summary: What if Vegito had defeated Buu and stayed fused? How would the world have unfolded?


Pokes head around corner Hello I'm Joyeu! pulls someone else onto the stage and this is my sister Honora. She's gonna do my disclaimer!

Disclaimer;Honora: look if joyeu owned DBZ Gohan would've kept training, Vegeta would get to save the day and we'd see more of Gogeta. starts drooling

Joyeu;sweatdrops riight. well you got that? I don't own. So read my story people and don't forget to reveiw please. Enjoy!

Fate's Beginning

What if Vegito had defeated Buu and stayed fused? How would the world have unfolded?

Vegito had kicked and punched Buu so hard that he had thrown up Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Piccolo.

"what have you done!" screamed Buu as he saw Vegito catch all the pods encasing his children and Piccolo. He set them gently on the ground and with a few weak Ki blasts disintegrated the pods. He then flew back up to Majin Buu. Vegito smirked sensing victory. "freeing those dear to me. I didn't want to have to kill them too" Buu looked furious when suddenly golden Ki swords came out of nowhere encasing and pinning Buu. Vegito looked to see the familiar blood red hair and yellow gold eyes of the Abhorsen Kite.

"you took your time coming Abhorsen" said Vegito coldly.

"yeah I know-so shoot me. But you do know I am bound by the laws of time. This is my own timeline and if I wanted to be born I had to let things play out as they have." Vegito looked slightly mollified. "the laws of time have never stopped you before" he muttered. Abhorsen grinned "hey Vegito why don't you show Buu here what happens when you mess with a saiyans family, friends and home?" Vegito grinned showing his fangs. "gladly." He turned to face Majin Buu still grinning evilly "well you heard the man. This is what you get when you piss off a saiyan" He then placed his hands in front of him thumb tips just touching. His hands started to crackle with bright blue Ki. A large Ki orb appeared in front of him. Buu stared to look very scared. If he was able to piss his pants he would've.

Still grinning Vegito cried "Big Bang Kamehameha!" the LARGE Ki wave sped towards Buu. He didn't have time to scream as the attack hit him while simultaneously the Ki swords exploded.

Majin Buu was completely destroyed. Not even a molecule remained of him.

"You know you didn't have to do that" said Vegito turning towards the Abhorsen.

"Yeah well better to be safe than sorry. 'sides I had to do something with the energy and throwing it into space seemed like a waste." Replied Abhorsen casually "So what are you going to do now? You're not going to be able to cut yourself off from your family"

"Hn. I don't think I could either. But I am going to need some time to complete the fusion." Said Vegito thoughtfully "Well you're the Abhorsen. Any advice?" Vegito then gave a small mock bow. Abhorsen chuckled slightly.

"I'd give it maybe three years. If I know you now like I know you in my own time, you have a bit of a flair for theatrics. In three years on this very day there will be a third anniversary party at Capsule Corp. I'd appear then, in the middle of it all." Said Abhorsen with a small smile.

There was a low groan from down below. One of the boys was waking up.

"Stay a little bit-so they know who to look out for. By the way this is the last time you'll ever see me as the Abhorsen Kite." Smiled Abhorsen.

"So you're saying I'll get to see you as a little kid! Cool!" Exclaimed Vegito.

"Me and my twin brothers will be born roughly four years from now" said Abhorsen. Vegito's eyes nearly fell out their sockets

"You mean I'm gonna be a grandfather!" (Abhorsen was saiyan-he had revealed on a previous visit) "Oh wow, so Gohan's gonna have triplets! And you do look a lot like Gohan, with your hair being the way it is. (Imagine Gohan's hair in the Room of Spirit and Time, except its red and his eyes are gold) 'Cept Gohan's hair is black and yours is red." Vegito sounded excited and a lot like Goku. Abhorsen smiled struggling to not start laughing. His head snapped around hearing something no one else could. He nodded his head once to show he had heard, and then he turned back to Vegito.

"I guess it's only fair seeing as how I had to stand back and not help that I should tell you your…_grandson's_ name." Something about the way Abhorsen said 'grandson' made Vegito think he was hiding something. "I'm Kenshin. Remember what I have told and taught all of you over the years. Use your true names. They hold a lot more power than you could ever imagine, especially the last one." And with a small wave Kenshin A.K.A the Abhorsen Kite opened a portal and disappeared.

Vegito heard another groan and briefly wondered if he should go down. The thought was barely processing when he found himself landing lightly on the ground. Someone groaned again and Vegito spun around to see a beat up Gohan sit up and look around dazedly. Gohan's eyes rested on Vegito and he jumped p into a fighting crouch. Vegito almost laughed. Gohan was either very brave or very foolish. He hadn't managed to beat Majin Buu so what hope did he have against him?

Gohan looked around wildly. He couldn't sense Buu or his father. His eyes rested on the stranger in front of him.

"It was you wasn't it? You defeated Majin Buu." said Gohan. Vegito nodded and started to prepare himself for a quick get away.

"Who are and what happened to my father!" cried Gohan still furiously trying to sense for Goku. Vegito spotted Dende not too far away. He sighed softly. "Alright Gohan-and yes I do know you as well as Goten and Trunks and Piccolo. I'm Vegito. You'll see me again on this very day sometime in the future. But in the meantime I'm gonna leave Dende to explain everything to you." said Vegito pointing to Dende. Gohan looked and Vegito used Instant Transmission to get away.

He teleported to an island that Vegeta had often used when he wanted to get away. It had a cave-which had been furnished over the years, plenty of wild game, fresh water, fruit and vegetables, and best of all, no one knew where it was. Except for Goku and Vegeta and their fusion was standing there. They could even train in peace here thanks to a Ki masking device that Vegeta had pinched off Bulma.

Vegito sighed looking around the dirty cave. 'Home sweet home for the next three years' he thought wryly and got to work cleaning out the cave.

so do youlike it? If so please review! Even if you didn't like it review any way! Flames are welcome as long as their constructive flames.

Ja Ne!


End file.
